User Plan/Konnor1218's Survival Plan
Please consult my user page before adding to this survival plan. Thanks. If a zombie apocalypse ever happens, I think I will live to see the continuation of humanity after most of it has turned into mindless cannibals. Here's my survival plan that I will use. Things I Am Planning On Doing I have already decided with full determination that I am going to become a medical professional when I go to college (for reasons other than my zombie apocalypse plans) so I have the knowledge and funds to support myself and my group. Also, I am going to take a couple of survival and shooting classes to better prepare myself for the inevitable. For the first couple of months after the initial infection, I am going to set up base in a forest near civilization and loot local buildings and other things with my group. Once the zombie threat starts to die down, I will utilize the buildings, and eventually entire towns, I and my group have scavenged and turn them into a new colony of survivors. I will assign farmers, doctors, politicians, teachers, guards, scientists, bankers, police officers, military officials, builders, repairmen, and other professionals to the places where they and the colony will benefit most. I will help set up a new government with fair laws and regulations, as well as the right people to do these jobs. I will invite anyone of use in, resources willing, to create an even stronger community of hard-working individuals with the sole purpose of giving mankind another chance. Things I Have I own a few .22 long rifles (one with a small scope) and a bit of ammunition, an AR-15 Model 3 with a 100-round drum and a couple hundred bullets, a 9mm carbine that holds 10 rounds and has a red dot sight, and a modified WASR-10 with a 75-round drum. Also I own a steel kukri, but I'm thinking about getting another. I have a machete with a semi-long blade too. I own an Army Digital Camouflage Tactical Backpack that can hold quite a lot, a gray tactical chest rig used to hold magazines, as well as a few carabiners to clip some things onto my storage vessels. I own a military gas mask with filters and other accessories incase poisonous or otherwise life-threatening gases and pathogens become a problem. My constant reading of manuals and wikis, like this one, has given me some of the knowledge I need to become a good survivor. Things I Need I am most definitely going to need the courage and willingness to survive this worldwide catastrophe, as anyone else would. I am also probably going to need the knowledge on how to perform basic and advanced medical procedures if anyone needs me. I am going to have to buy a shotgun, preferably 12 gauge, with a couple hundred rounds as well. Also, once I have enough money to support myself, I will buy more boxes of ammo for all of my firearms, which is a reasonable thing to do, since I'll never want to run out. Overview Hopefully, if everything goes according to plan, my group and I will successfully create a new colony of survivors. Maybe if this all turns out well, and you are still alive and fighting, I will let you into my group so we can all benefit and survive together. Category:User Plans Category:Survival Category:Tactics and Strategies Category:Large Scale Tactics